


arrival

by greatwonfidence



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Ding Dong leaves his home planet.





	arrival

Fuck circumstance, fuck assigned fates, fuck everything he was born into. DD spares another glance behind him at the still-shut gate, half expecting it to open at any point and for guards to charge in. But it’s too late; he’s already launching out of the atmosphere in his homemade pod, wind whirring past as the lilac sky changes around him.

He’s laughing, almost maniacally. He can’t believe he’s actually done it. His plan is working. He’s set the coordinates for Earth, the planet he’s so coveted ever since learning of it years ago. After all this time meticulously crafting a route and building his own spacecraft with stolen materials, he’s entirely prepared to leave behind his old life on his home planet and live among humans.

"I'm going to Earth," he says to no one but the stars around him. "I'm going to Earth!"

And then the system reveals the flaw in its code. It doesn’t make any sense for it to have happened. He _studied_ code, for _years._ He ran test after test to be sure it would work. He had one chance. He was so, so _careful._

Alarms ring inside, telling him that the coordinates have been lost. _No problem,_ he thinks, having memorized the numeric location of his destination a long time ago. But the computer locks up, and he can’t alter anything. It takes him a moment (of desperately yanking the throttle and hyperventilating) to figure out that the controls are also inoperable.

“I can turn back,” he says to himself, sheer panic overwhelming him. He looks outside to see deep violet, nearly-black space in all directions around him. He can’t see his home planet anymore, or any planet for that matter. Nothing but an endless expanse of color, dotted with stars.

The pod feels claustrophobic, suddenly, where it never before has. There’s room for him to stand up, but not to do much else; he had to be able to hide his work. The trip should’ve taken a few hours; not too long to be in an enclosed space, under controlled circumstances.

He presses buttons on the dashboard, still vainly attempting to retake control of his rogue spacecraft. But nothing works. 

"I'm never going to get to Earth," he whispers, slowly, as the realization comes to him. "I'll never find a better life." He lays on his side and curls in on himself, not bothering to attempt to not cry.

"I'm going to die out here."

\--

He'd fallen asleep, a merciful vacation from his emotional wreckage. But now he awakens to feel the tremors of breaking atmosphere, of his pod spinning at an alarming rate, like he's a rocket; alarms blare and the chamber's filled with a red light and he's _terrified,_ almost to the point of paralyzation. He struggles to reach the controls and discovers they're still locked.

At least, rather than starving to death while adrift in solitary black space for days, he'll simply die when he makes impact. _I tried,_ he thinks hopelessly, tears pricking at his eyes again. He braces for his landing.

\--

Memories of this part are shaky. He drifts in and out of consciousness, only absorbing glimpses of his surroundings each time. 

Everything is still bathed in dark lavender. He recognizes the trees from the textbooks. There's a tear in the palm of his right glove, and the grass tickles him through it. His helmet displays a red-lettered warning, _LOW PRESSURE;_ he barely registers a crack in front of his face. Noting that comes before understanding the fact that he survived the crash, somehow.

Amongst the warning beeps coming from his pod (which he realizes he was forcefully ejected from), he hears voices. Gibberish to his currently-garbled mind. He passes out again before he can connect the sounds to the bodies that are quickly approaching him.

When he comes to, he's in an even more unfamiliar place - a well-lit room - and no longer in his spacesuit. He realizes this, panics, launches himself into a seated position - and immediately falls off the bed he was on.

"Holy shit! Did you see that, Julian?" comes one of the voices from before. DD whips his head around, much to his dizziness's contempt, and locks eyes with a human sitting only a few feet away from him. His heart stops.

A real, living, actual human. He's taken dozens of classes related to Earth and humans; another time, when he's less panicked, he would be able to identify from the man's pale skin, sandy hair, and drawling voice that he's Irish.

"Are you okay?" Another somewhat familiar voice asks. He turns around to meet this man's eyes - soft brown saucers that stare back with just as much interest, if not more. This one's skin is much darker, and his hair is tied up into a ponytail. Apparently his name is Julian.

All eyes are on him. He slowly stands, struggling to remain steady. The blonde man stands too, backs up a little; _He's afraid,_ DD notices. He wracks his brain for the international symbol of peace, but he can't remember it.

"Do...you...speak...English?" the Irish one asks, cautiously. Julian rolls his eyes.

"Chris, you can't say that to aliens."

"It can hear you!" Chris shouts. DD winces.

"Yes, I can," he replies, catching both men off guard. His head throbs - a concussion, too. Of course.

"Where are you from? What's your name?" Julian asks. He's remained on the floor this whole time, calmly looking up into DD's face.

"Is this.." DD starts, ignoring the questions. It's a long shot. "Is this Earth?"

Chris cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Yeah, where else would we be?"

Overwhelming is the simplest way to describe it. Warmth spreads in his chest as he gasps, eyes lighting up. His face splits into a grin and he can't hold back his excited laughter.

"I did it," he whispers incredulously. "I did it! I made it! _I made it!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> alien ding dong au :^) I wrote this one or two weeks ago idr buuut here ya go. y'all are gonna get some mafia au stuff next stay tuned (n follow me on tumblr perhaaaps?)


End file.
